Internal combustion engines can be used for a variety of applications, such as powering automobiles, airplanes, and boats. Many of these applications require operating under different loads and constraints. Typically, however, the engine requires a fuel. The fuel is usually combusted with air in order to power the engine. Different types of fuel and different combinations of fuel and air can cause a variety of different engine operating characteristics.